Manager Day!
by ChocolateIchigo11
Summary: It's an off for Shiho but she choose to go to the agency but as the Quartet Night manager again, This is how her days as manager usually! One Shot and side story from my story Musical Secret. Warning: OOC, Typo and Grammatical mistakes.


**Disclaimer: Uta no Prince Sama doesn't belong to me.**

**Warning: Typo, Grammatical mistakes and OOC.**

**Musical Secret (side Story): Manager Day**

**Tsukihara Shiho belong to me. -One Shot-**

* * *

"_.. Saa! Go! Go!_" Shiho sing the lyrics with her harmonic voice. Then the music is over.

"Ush, Tsukihara-san! Thank you for your hard work!" The producer said. Shiho nods her head, "_kochirakoso._"

She left the recording room and in the hall. "Ah! Good timing!" Ringo dress in pink gown greet her.

"Ringo-san? Thank you for your hard work" Shiho bowed at him.

Ringo answer it with a smile and from his pocket, he pull out a mail. "From Shiniing."

Shiho take the mail and open it. "What does it said?" Ringo ask again.

"Etto.. 'Ahaaa... Haaa.. Haaaa.. Miss Tsuuuu.. Kiii.. Haaa.. Raaaaaa. This mail is from mee! Shiniiiiinggg Saotomeee. I want to said thank you for your hard work, Thank you very very much. Now you can have your holidaaayy as an idooolll! Soooo have a gooooddd reeesst!' That's what it said" Shiho said and put the mail in her bag.

"Waaa- isn't that nice? A break from Shiniing" Ringo said.

"Yeah I guess." Shiho said. Ringo said a good bye and Shiho went back to the dorm and let herself sleep. Since tomorrow is her day off, that means Manager day!

Tomorrow morning. "_Yosh!_" Shiho gets up and open her windows curtain. She look outside and look up to the sky.

"_Huwaaa-_ it's a nice day. _Tte_, no! I have to get going now!" Shiho said. She rush into the bathroom. 15 minutes later she come out with a casual clothing but a bit formal too. She wears a pink shirt and tied a red ribbon on the collar, she also wears a blue skirt.

She grab her bag, a folder with papers and her glasses. She put it on and said, "I'm ready!"

She open the door and take a peek. "Nobody is here.." She said and take a step outside. Slowly and dash out from the dorm.

After Shiho left, Haruka and Otoya come by and stop at her room. Otoya knocks the door. "Shi, are you here?" Otoya said.

But no answer of course. "Maybe she went outside" Haruka said. Otoya look at her and nod. "Yeah maybe."

* * *

Shiho rush to the agency and she goes to Quartet Night room. She knocked the door softly. "_Shitsureshimasu_" she said.

"Oh? Shiho" Ai greet the girl. Shiho come in and sigh in relieve. "Morning Ai. I'm too early am I?"

"Morning and yeah you are" Ai answer while flipping the page of the book that he reads. Shiho walk closer to Ai and stand in front of him.

"What are you reading?" Shiho ask him. Ai look up and give her a look at the page. "Oh, 'Rain Drop' is it?" Shiho said.

He nod simply. "Ai, I miss you yet you're being so cold to me in the morning" Shiho said again as she sit down on the sofa too.

"Sorry.." Ai stroke her hair softly. Shiho face blush a bit.

"Don't put that face. Reiji will tease us with his joke if you do" Ai said again at the girl. Shiho laugh a bit at what Ai said, "yeah, yeah."

Then from outside loud steps are heard. Then the door is open loudly make Shiho and Ai look at the door.

"I'm first!"

"No! Me first you lowly peasant!"

"What do you said you, piece of _shit?!_"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Don't care! You're nothing but a stupid earl! I don't even know your country!"

"It's silk palace you unclever human!"

"Are you picking me out?!"

"Hm! If you think like that, then be it!"

Shiho and Ai start to get irritate by the two stupid. I'm sorry let me said it again, the two guys that just come in. "Stop them Shiho, it's irritating me" Ai said with a straight face but an annoyed tone of voice.

Shiho stand up and walk towards them. "Stop it you both" Shiho push their faces away from each other.

"?! Shiho, since when are you here?" Ranmaru yell.

"Mikaze too?! Since when?" Camus raises his voice a bit too.

"We always get here before you both, stupid. We're not like you guys" the two answer it in union. They really make a great pair.

"Well whatever" Ranmaru walk to the chair and get one of the magazine in the table. "Oh, Shiho you're going to be a guest in an _Anime_?" Ranmaru said after he read one of the article.

"Yeah. My character will be a top idol and will hold a concert in the city" Shiho answer. Ranmaru nods mean he understand.

"Here you go" Shiho give Camus his tea and a cup of sugar too. "Thanks. Anyway Tsukihara it's rare for you to be here. I taught you're an idol now."

"Yeah, but Saotome-san give me a day off today. So I'm thinking of getting back to be your group manager is fun too" Shiho answer him.

"If you do. Why aren't you taking rest?" Ranmaru close the magazine and so is Ai that start to close the book he read.

"No. I miss you guys and apparently I miss Reiji's jokes and teasing to you guys" Shiho explains.

"By the way isn't Reiji a bit late today?" Shiho ask again.

"After you go to Saotome Gakuen and study there, he always comes late" Ranmaru answered.

"He what..?" Shiho aura become darker.

"He'll be here in 5 minutes don't worry" Ai said.

Shiho shrugged and stand next to the door. And after 5 minutes the door is open. "Oha-"

Before Reiji can finish his greeting, Shiho grab him in the collar. "So.. This is what happen when I'm not around is it?"

Reiji suddenly shivering as he sees the girl dark aura and an imaginary horns on her head. "Uwaa.. Shi-shi is back, welcome back Shishi-chan."

"Don't welcome back Shi-shi me! Does this happen a lot?!" Shiho ask the other three.

"Yes."

"It does."

"Correct."

"Uwaa! Everyone is evil to me! I'm really sorry Shi-shi! I won't do it ever again! Please, please, please forgive me cutie?" He said with a big sprakling puppy eyes, asking for forgiveness to his master.

"Uhh.. Fine. Ai, Ranmaru-kun, Camus-san. If Reiji-san ever do this again call me immediately, _kay_'?" Shiho said to the three again. The nod in agreement.

"Ehehen, Shi-shi really is a nice girl" he said and sit down on a sofa too.

"Just don't ever do it again. Now, I'll read your schedule alright?" Shiho said, she take the folder full of papers and put out the papers. "Let's see, we're going to start from Ai."

"Ai's schedule. After this head to the studio for talk show. After that be a guest on a radio show."

Ai nod mean understand. "Next, Ranmaru-kun's. After this head together with Ai to the studio too. You'll be a guest in a game show."

"Haii, haii" Ranmaru said.

Then Shiho flips the page again and look at Camus. "Camus-san will be a guest judge in a 'cooking showdown' and after that you'll be having a photoshoot for the magazine" Shiho explains.

"Reiji-san will be having an interview. After that go straight home to help your nee-chan since the shop will be very busy today. That's it for you" Shiho said straightly and emotionless expression at him.

"Shi-shi! That's evil!" Reiji shout with tears flowing out from his eyes. "Oh one last thing. My name will be Tsukiyomi not Tsukihara! Remember that!" Shiho reminds everyone and of course she poin her finger at Reiji.

"Alright? Let's go!" The four guys and Shiho move and start their work. Shoho follows Ai and Ranmaru first.

"_Haii,_ Ranmaru studio is here. Ai is here. I'll be with Ai first. 15 minutes again I'll check up on you, understand?" Shiho said to Ranmaru.

"_Haii, haii_, got it, Manager-san" he said and left Ai and Shiho alone.

"Let's go in too" Ai said. Shiho nods in agreement. They come in. "Excuse me, Mikaze Ai here. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Ai bow at the producer that setting up the crew.

"Quartet Night manager, Tsukiyomi Shiho. Please to meet you all" Shiho bow too at him.

The producer look at the two teens and grin. "Oh! Finally! I'm the producer, Hanamura Yusaku. Mikaze-kun is today very special guest and the studio is full of girls audience too" the manager said.

"Uwa- Ai your popularity really is increasing. Oh and thank you very much for having Mikaze Ai as today guest" Shiho said with a bow again and more politely.

"No, no. Same here. Thank you very much" the producer said.

"Oi, you. Help Mikaze-kun to his changing room please" the producer said to one of the crew.

"Please follow me" the crew said to Ai.

"I'll be with Ranmaru-kun alright? Do your best" Shiho said to Ai with a smile. Ai pats her head softly and smile. "Thanks, you too."

"Oh, what is Tsukiyomi-chan and Mikaze-kun relationship?" The producer suddenly ask, straight forward. "Eh?"

"Childhood friend? or maybe a close friend? aah~ I know you're a couple aren't you?" The producer said.

Shiho face heat up and change red a bit, "Ahaha.. No way. I'm just a manager."

"Ah, is that so."

"Please excuse me again. I have to check up on Kurosaki Ranmaru" Shiho said, she bow again and left. She dash to Ranmaru studio. "Excuse me!" She yell.

"Oh, she's here" Ranmaru said. He seems to be talking to a guy.

"Ah, you must be Kurosaki-san manager?"

"Oh yes. I'm Quartet Night manager. Tsukiyomi Shiho. Please to meet you" Shiho introduce herself politely.

"Tsukiyomi-san then. I was wondering about Kurosaki-san costume if he lose the game what will be good for him" the guy said again. Shiho blink her eyes in confusement. "Why am I choosing this?"

"Kurosaki-san said he want you to choose it for him" he answered. Shiho look at Ranmaru face but Ranmaru look away and as Shiho can see his cheek shadded in pinkish colour.

"Fuuh.. Ok, I think the cat one is cute. But if it's Ranmaru maybe the dog costume will be great. No, I think the panda looks cuter too. Oh, the bear too! It looks so cute!" Shiho become out of character when she sees the costumes.

"Just choose!" Ranmaru yell at her. She look at Ranmaru again and point at the costume of a panda. "Panda is cute."

"Oh, then panda it is!" The guy said. He get the panda costume and hand it over to one of the crew. "Oh, Camus-san show is about to start in half hour" she check her watch as it beep an alarm.

"Nice watch" Ranmaru comment.

"Hm? Ren-kun gave it to me" Shiho answers.

"Why?"

"Does giving present needs an reason?" Shiho said again. "Jealous?" She said with an annoying stares and smirk at Ranmaru.

"! N, no way!" He said. He left to go to his room for a make up. "Boys.." Shiho sigh and go back to Ai's studio.

"Right on time!" Shiho take a peek from the backstage and see Ai. "Mikaze-kun, thank you for being here!"

"Ahaha.. Same here, thank you for having me."

"Now Mikaze-kun, I heard about the new girl in your agency. She seems pretty popular" the MC said.

"Yes. Shiho is pretty popular among boys and girls too" Ai answers.

"Yeah, and I heard she's pretty close with one of you guys from the Quartet Night. Is that true?" The MC ask again.

"If you said we're close. Yeah we do. We do have the same agency and we always meet everyday. Ah! B, but.. We're just close as a friend!" Ai face suddenly change into a bit red.

"_Kyaaaaaaaa!_" All the audience are yelling. Shiho cover both ears with her hands. "Ai, you shouldn't blush!"

Shiho take one step-back but bump into someone. "Ha! I'm, I'm sorry.." Shiho apologize, she bows politely at the guy.

"N, no.. Eh? Ichigo-san?" The fimiliar voice make Shiho look up and by the name he call. She's pretty sure it was Masato. "Ma, Masato-san.."

"Why are you here?" The blue-eyes and hair teen look down at her since Shiho is shorter than him. "Ai is here and so is Ranmaru-kun. Their having a show here" Shiho answers.

"Kurosaki-senpai is it? Do you know where he's studio is?" Masato suddenly ask.

Shiho blink her eyes in confusement. "Are you lost?" Shiho ask.

Masato froze a bit, that means he's lost. "Uph.. Ahaha.. From here take left and go straight" Shiho said.

"Is that so? Thank you very much for your help" he said with a smile and left the wrong studio. "Masato-san has a different side too."

20 minutes later, Shiho is in Camus cooking show studio. She look around to find Camus. "! _Tte_.." And again, Shiho bump into someone.

"I'm really sorry" she apologize.

"N, no.. It's.. En? Lady?" The fimiliar voice lift up Shiho chin.

**"_Ma, maji?_ Se, seriously! What is Ren doing here?!"**

"Ren-kun!" Another familiar voice catch by Shiho's ear. "Oh, Ren-kun, your friend?" Shiho look up again and another tall figure stand in front of her. "Shinomii, it's Lady. Usagi-chan" Ren said.

"He? Really? Hmm.. She does look like Shiho with a glasses" Natsuki commented too.

"Eh? Usagi-chan wears a glasses?" Ren ask.

"U.. Um.. If you guys want to talk maybe you can stop lifting my chin first?" Shiho said, she's now very annoyed by Ren action. Ren ignore it and closing his face to her. Suddenly someone grab Shiho's shoulder. "Oh!"

"Don't touch her."

"Oh? Myu-_chan-senpai_?" Natsuki said as he sees Camus grab my shoulder and pull me closer. "This girl isn't Tsukihara. She's Tsukiyomi."

"Hm? Is she?" Ren said still not believe it's not Shiho.

"Sometimes people taught I was Tsukihara Shiho-san. But I'm not her. Sorry" Shiho smiled at Ren sweetly.

"Is that so" Ren said. Seems he already believe that Shiho is not Shiho. "My name is Jinguji Ren, nice to meet you lady" Ren wink at her.

**"That's it I won't talk to Ren at the dorm!"** Shiho thinks in her mind but outside she's still smiling.

"Then me too! I'm Shinomiya Natsuki! I like cute and small things. Too think Tsukiyomi-chan is small and cute!" Natsuki pull Shiho and then hug her. "! Na- etto.. Shinomiya-san!"

"Shinomii stop that." Ren said.

"Ah, I'm sorry" Natsuki apologize, after a bit talk with the two teens, they left Camus and Shiho. She just heard that the judge for today are very special. After watching Camus she go straight to Reiji studio to see his interview, but the crew said he already went home. "He? Reiji-san is?"

"Yeah. He said he have something else to do" the crew answer.

"Hee.. To think he become a bit responsible. Ah, please excuse me. Thank you very much!" Shiho bow and then left. On the way Shiho go to a market to buy some stuff. She sees an apple roll down next to her feet. "En?" She pick it up and see the owner.

"Ah! _Sumima-_ oh, Shiho?" It's the Professor.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Shiho ask him and give him his apple back.

"Well I was buying some fruits for Ai and Aine. Want to come to the lab for a while?" He invited. Shiho nods her head. After that, they go to Professor house and when they open the door they see Ai and Aine in the sofa, Ai is in the bottom and Aine is above, their face is pretty close too as if Aine is forcing Ai to kiss him. "?!"

"Shiho?!" Ai shout. Shiho that was carrying the groceries, put it down and then dark aura come out.

"_Are?_" Aine said.

"KISAAAARAAAAGIIII AAAAIIIINNNEEEEEE! What the _hell_ are you doing to Ai?!" Shiho shout. After that, Aine and Ai sit down in the sofa and Shiho and the profesor sit in the opposite direction.

"So.. How do you explain that to me?"

".. _Etto_.. We were fighting over a pudding.." Aine answers.

"Aine the one who pull me so the position is like that!" Ai said. He look away still angry.

"What are you pouting about? Aren't you the one who fall down and pull me?" Aine said again. Then a fight between them happen.

"O, oi.. Aine, Ai.. Stop" Professor try to calm them down.

"Shut up, Professor!" The two shout in union. "Ai... Aine-kun.. Shut your mouth" Shiho said now.

"Yes." The two said. After that even they talk a bit, the two seems to calm down too. "I'll be going home now. Otoya already texted me" Shiho said after putting her shoes back.

"Otoya is?" Ai said.

"He only ask where am I now. That's it" Shiho said as she shows Ai the text message.

"Be careful on your way home Shiho" Aine said. He walk towards the door too. "Don't get to close to Shiho!" Ai said.

"Shiho doesn't seems like she don't want too" Aine answer calmly.

"You two come on work it out!" Shiho shout at them. "Fine I will! Give me a kiss first" Aine said.

"Wha?"

"No way! Don't Shiho!" Ai said.

"I'll stop arguing with Ai if you do" Aine said again. Before Shiho can answer it, Aine closing his face so fast and give Shiho a kiss on her cheek.

"!"

"A, Aine-kun?!"

"KISAAAARAAAAGIIIII AAAAIIIIINNEEEEE!" Now Ai getting angry and shout so loud just like Shiho. Aine giggle and get back to the lab and close it before Ai can enter.

"Stop it Ai. It's fine.." Shiho said with a red face. Ai that still feel pissed of by it walk toward to Shiho and pull her closer. "Then kiss me too.." Ai said with a red face.

"_He?!_" Shiho yell a bit.

"B, but.. Aine-kun is the one who kiss me just now.." Shiho said nervously at Ai. Ai look sad a bit. It makes Shiho feel guilty and when Shiho about to said yes. Ai pull her closer and give her a kiss in the forehead.

"Don't ever let anyone kiss you again.." Ai said with a red face. Shiho face got red too and she nods slowly. "Alright."

After that Shiho went home and feel really good, it's been awhile! Being together with the Quartet Night again makes her feel happy again. When she arrive at the dorm everyone is waiting for her. "Everyone?"

"Where have you been? We're waiting to eat dinner together with you" Syo pouts.

"Lady, I taught you were off today?" Ren asks. Shiho nod simply.

"I do, but I just visited someone, somewhere that I miss so much!" Shiho said with a smile.

"Eh? Who?" Otoya suddenly ask as he heard the word 'miss'.

"Hoho~ Otoya jealous?" Tomochika teases Otoya a bit.

"Eh? W.. Well.." Otoya answer nervously. Then Tokiya hit Otoya's head. "Remember" he said.

"I know! I know!"

"Then shall we eat?" Haruka said. Everyone nod and go to their own sit to eat together.

* * *

**Waaaaa-_- The story is really about the closeness of Shiho and The Quartet Night members actually. But, somehow I feel that I make a Shiho X Ai story. but I hope you guys still enjoy it! Review and Comment please~^^**


End file.
